An Unexpected Kiss
by hawk-writer
Summary: Friends forever...not!! What you thought was just a VERY strong bond, was really a growing crush. Ron and Hermione find out what TRUE love is...and that it's not loving that's hard but finding out that you love.


My story starts on a rainy day, a rainy day human's call Sunday. I was alone at home, by the fire. I was waiting for my pet, Jonathon, but if I knew what was going to happen to me when he came home, I wouldn't have been so eager.  
"Crowe, h-here boy." I came scampering down the hall way, to give Jonathon a big lick. Maybe he would give me a treat, I thought. Oh, man, was I stupid.  
My pet's voice didn't sound so sure. Something was wrong, but what? I walked toward him slowly. I licked him, but he didn't praise me, or anything.  
"C-come on boy." my pet said with a sniff. He picked me up and put me in the car. Off we went. Where were going? He put his arm around me as we pulled up to a giant building. He gave me a doggy biscuit, and put me on my leash. He wiped his face from a few tears, and opened up an umbrella. We walked through a pair of tall doors, and entered a crowded room filled with dogs. By now I was getting really nervous. Jonathon tugged me over to a desk and said, "I'd like to sign in Crowe, a three month old German Shepard. "Here we are." announced the lady at the desk. "See the woman over there in the blue dress? She'll take your dog, and test him to see which group he'll go in." We walked over to the lady, and she grabbed my leash. I growled at her, and threatened to bite her. "Come on boy, calm down." Jonathon insisted. The lady went over a few simple commands with me, and then she walked me over to a corner where some other dogs sat. "I-I guess this is good bye." Jonathon said. He hugged me tighter than ever before and gave me one more biscuit. He began to walk away slowly. Where was he going? He couldn't have forgotten me. I sat there whimpering. The other dogs looked unsure too. I sat there, tied to the leg of a chair for about two hours; watching dogs' pets' abandon them as well.  
I had to put an end to this! I couldn't chew through my leash, or the lady would hold my snout together, as I found out earlier.  
Before I could think of another idea, a man came up to me and untied my leash, and walked me into a room filled with the smell of humans. I was followed by four other dogs. The humans unhooked our leashes, and let us free.  
I wasn't sure what to do, but I decided just to find where the smells of those humans were coming from. I had to climb over all sorts of rubble, and broken pieces of wood, and plastic. There was even a ladder a one point, but I skipped it. Finally I was sure I had found a person underneath all the rubble. I barked as loud as I could. Three humans came over and lifted up all the pieces of wood, and dirt. There was a person underneath! The people patted me on my head and said, "Good boy, good job!" and handed me a treat.  
"Alright," a person said, "He'll go in the top group. Most dogs don't even get the idea, but this one's a natural."  
They handed me one more treat, and put me back on my leash. I went back out with the other dogs again, and within twenty minutes, I fell asleep.  
When I woke up again, I found myself in a completely different room, with new smells, and new people.  
Somebody picked me up, as I was barely awaking. They put in a car with some other dogs and we drove away. When we arrived, there were huge buildings surrounding us. There also were some really big things on wheels, with long wings sticking out the sides of them. I heard a man call them, "Airplanes." We boarded one. I and lot's of other dogs went into a very cramped room that had other creatures in them too. There were cats and birds. There was even one pig.  
It was a really bumpy ride. Even though I was in a crate, I slid around, and kept on bumping my head. It seemed like we were on the airplane for days, but it was probably only four or so hours.  
"Come on guys, we're in New York City." A man said leading us out of the airplane. A few people started putting special vests on us. As we walked through building after building, I saw thousands of people. A little girl tried to pet me, but the man that was holding my leash slapped here. I growled at him, and looked back at the little girl, crying. I tugged away from the man but I couldn't break loose.  
Soon we got back in a car, and drove for a while before we reached a house. A woman took one of the dog's leashes and took him to the front of the house. When the door opened the two of them went inside. In a couple of minutes the woman came out again, without the dog!  
We did this for about five houses, and then stopped in front of a small house. There were flowers decorating the entire place. A man took my leash and tugged me to the front of the house, and rang the door bell.  
A tall, slim woman, wearing an outfit that looked like my vest, opened the door. "Oh, hello there! Is this the one?" the woman said.  
"Yup, he's all yours." The man replied. The lady took my leash, and we went into the house.  
"Okay, let's take a look at your name tag." the lady said, grabbing my collar. "Crowe, eh? Now that's a cute little name your old owner picked for ya."  
"Allison, come see our new puppy, Crowe." the lady shouted. A little girl came running into the room.  
"Oh, mommy, he's so cute!" the girl exclaimed. "Remember, Allison, he's going to be trained to do important things, so please try not to treat him like a pet. Treat him like a human being instead. "Go get you backpack, it's time for school." "Now you are coming with me." the lady said, unhooking my collar. I followed her into another room.  
She took out a large bag from a cupboard, and spilled out some doggy kibble from inside of it, into a bowl. Then she filled another bowl with some water, and handed it to me. I gobbled it up like a pig. "Atta boy!" the lady praised. "You sure were hungry, weren't ya?"  
When I finished, the lady picked me up and untied my vest. She set me down on a blanket, and closed the door.  
The next morning, I woke to Allison, the little girl, right in my face! I Jumped up, and backed away.  
"Allison, are you scaring that poor dog?" scolded my new owner. "I didn't mean to!" protested Allison.  
I decided to explore the house a bit. I saw that it was pouring rain.  
  
"It must be Sunday." I thought.  
Then I came to a room with a wooden desk, and on was a picture of my old owner, Jonathon! Oh how I missed him.  
"Will I ever see him again?" I whimpered. "Ah, there you are, you little rascal!" My owner said, scooping me up in her arms.  
She carried back into the kitchen. "Can't forget you breakfast, now can ya?" she said.  
I gave her a blank look. "Food." she said.  
I began jumping up and down like crazy! She handed me a bowl of kibble, some water, and a treat.  
I finished it in virtually two seconds. Then she picked me up and put me into the car with her daughter.  
When we reached Allison's school, she jumped out of the car, and waved goodbye.  
Then it was just me and my owner. We drove for a few minutes until we stopped in front of a house. She hooked on my leash, and we went inside. My nose almost exploded with the smell of dogs.  
I tugged over to a beautiful girl keeshond. "What did your pet call you?" I asked.  
"I'm Jill." she replied. "I'm Crowe." I said. "Do you wan-?" I said, getting tugged away before I could finish.  
"Wait!" Jill called to me. Suddenly I was pushed into a room by another human, followed by my owner.  
"Alright, let's get starting," an ugly, buff man said. It seemed as if I was doing the human searching thing all over again. And what was the point of this? I had no idea. All I knew was I would much rather be at home, lying by Jonathon, next to the warm, crackling flames.  
Just when I thought I was going make a break for it, Jill entered the room. I tugged away from my owner, and scampered over to her  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hello," I replied.  
"Get back here you!" the big, ugly man shouted. "Them people back in California are lying I say. They swore you was a natural, but what do they know? All you care about is your girlfriend!" he chuckled.  
I growled back at him. I turned away from Jill and began sniffing for those dumb human's pretending to be stuck under all that junk. I used to be so excided about my life. I knew I would get breakfast tomorrow, and I knew I would get to play with Jonathon, and I always knew Jonathon and me would always be together. Now, everything was different. No one seemed to care if I was happy or not, or if I was cold and hungry. Jill seemed like my only connection to life, but I wasn't even allowed to be with her.  
"Stop your foolin' round dog!" boomed the big, ugly man.  
"Grrr!" I said, I wasn't going to let him push me around I decided. I swung around and with all my might, I sunk my jaws into his skin.  
"Hey! You mutt! You otta' be sliced up and mixed into my dinner tonight!" the big, ugly man shouted. I ran towards Jill as fast as I could, but from no where a man threw his body over me.  
"Rrrufff!" I called out. "Let go of me!"  
"What'a we gonna' do with'im?" asked a very buff, mean looking lady.  
"Kill him!" screeched the big, ugly man.  
"Never mind him," said a huge man. He was drenched in muscle, and I had never seen such a serious face before. I had filthy dark eyebrows, and it looked as if he had been washing his face with coal.  
"We'll just have to teach about a little thing I like to call discipline." he said. I didn't like the sound of that. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like him.  
For the rest of the day, I was tethered to a pole outside, with a policeman standing guard right by me. I didn't see the point of that. How could I get loose anyways? I could chew through the leash, but I was better off here then in the trashy streets.  
It was beginning to get dark outside, and I was wondering if they had forgotten me. I wouldn't be surprised if they had; they seemed to have no feelings.  
I saw the police guard check his watch, over and over again, but he still didn't untie me.  
I couldn't take this! Jonathon would never have allowed this! How dare these humans treat me like this? Like some type of-of.slug?! 


End file.
